


A little hair washing can't start anything, right?

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff, Hair Tugging, Hand Job, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Zabuza originally had good intentions. Really, he did.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	A little hair washing can't start anything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> WOW HI YES HELLO THIS WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE SMUTTY IM SORRY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOFT BUT WHOOPS IT GOT AWAY FROM ME
> 
> and also Haku is 18. I have a somewhat AU going on that i call the "They're Alive TYVM!AU" where it's been a few years after the fight takes place.

“You want to...wash my hair?” Haku tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at Zabuza. He was more confused than anything. Maybe a little surprised at the other man’s suggestion. But definitely confused. “But why? I can do it myself. You don’t need to concern yourself about it.” 

They had holed themselves up in a private inn, one that had personal bathrooms and Haku was taking advantage of it the most he could. Zabuza had noticed. The speed the younger man had jumped into the bathtub the moment they had returned from any sort of job was amazing to witness. “If you don’t want me to, just say it.” Zabuza shrugged and turned to leave the bathroom that he had followed the other into. He wasn’t surprised to find arms wrapping around his waist the moment he put a foot through the door. “Hm?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it.” Haku murmured, pressing his face against Zabuza’s back and nuzzled it lightly. “I just wanted to clarify that is what you wanted to do. And why.”

“Do I need a reason?” Zabuza set his arms on top of the other’s, lightly tracing shapes on the slender wrists. He felt him shiver and grinned, knowing he had won but he wanted to see how long he could drag this out. Maybe get the other into their bed before the bath. No such luck on that mission as Haku carefully slipped his arms out from his grasp. Turning around to face the younger, Zabuza reached a hand up and ran his fingers through the long locks slowly. He watched as Haku’s eyes flutter before a lazy smile appeared on his lips. “So?”

“Hm? Oh!” Haku’s eyes opened and he righted himself so he wasn’t leaning into Zabuza’s hand anymore. Even if he really did want to continue doing that. “I suppose the tub would be long enough that the two of could fit in it.” He glanced back at the tub before looking up at Zabuza again, smiling brightly at him now. “We can make it work!” He reached down and took the other’s hands in his own to pull him into the bathroom. 

Zabuza reached back and shut the door behind them before flicking the lock shut. “So I guess this means a yes?”

Haku let out a laugh, nodding his head as he dropped his hand to turn to the tub to start running the water. He resisted the urge to look back when he heard Zabuza start to undress and instead started to remove his own clothes. He did hear the other’s sharp intake of breath and chose not to mention it. As soon as the water was at the correct level, he slipped into the water with a sigh. He scooted forward a bit so that Zabuza could sit behind him and he could lean back against his chest comfortably. Tilting his head back to rest it against the other’s shoulder, he looked up and smiled. “See? Aren’t these relaxing?”

“For you.” Zabuza grumbled, reaching a hand up to run his fingers along Haku’s chest gently. He rested his hand against his heart, feeling it thud under his fingertips. “I’ve never been one for relaxing much.”

“You’ve gotten better about it though!”

“Have I now? I don’t believe that.” Zabuza pushed at his chest until Haku was flat against him and was laughing quietly. He always liked that laugh, how soft it was. “You never gave me a straight answer, kid.”

“Yes,” Haku murmured, tilting his head slightly to press a gentle kiss to Zabuza’s neck. “If you want to, I am not going to stop you. I am yours after all.”

Zabuza merely hummed at that and gently tipped Haku’s head back a bit further as he grabbed the cup on the edge to fill it up and pour it over Haku’s hair. He repeated the process until it was fully wet before setting the cup aside to reach for the shampoo bar. He carefully lathered it up in Haku’s hair, setting it aside so he could run both hands through the long strands. He started at Haku’s scalp, slowly rubbing circles into the skin before running his fingers down and then back up. He felt more than heard Haku’s breath hitch after a few runs, making him grin. 

“You are doing more than just washing my hair.” Haku muttered, cracking an eye open to glare weakly at Zabuza. 

“What could you mean by that, little rabbit?” Zabuza hummed as he rubbed against his scalp firmly, pulling a soft moan from Haku in process.

“Bastard.” Haku grumbled, arching a little against him. “You know exactly what you are doing.” He felt his breath start to pick up and he pouted up at him. “You could have just taken me to bed if you really wanted to.”

“This sounded more fun.” Zabuza replied quickly, grinning slowly as he yanked on a hand full of hair. The choked off noise he got from Haku made him shiver. “Wanna spoil you.” He murmured, nosing his way against Haku’s neck before pressing his teeth against the thin skin. He felt him moan and arch a bit before suddenly soap was invading his mouth. He pulled away and spat with a grumble, reaching for the cup again. He tipped Haku’s head back, ignoring the squirming he felt from the other, and rinsed out the shampoo. Once that was done, he went back to nipping at Haku’s neck and grabbing fistfulls of long hair to pull on. 

Haku gasped loudly at a particularly harsh tug and gripped the edge of the tub until his knuckles turned white. He really had meant for this to be an innocent and relaxing moment for them. But he wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when he felt a large hand wrap around his aching cock. Now he was arching for a whole new reason, more noises escaping his throat even when he tried to stifle them. “Za-Zabuza!” He gasped, lifting his hips up into the other’s hand. 

“Hmm?” Zabuza rumbled, running his teeth along Haku’s ear slowly. “Do you need something?” His hand didn’t slow down and his other hand stayed wrapped up in his long hair, tugging lightly now and then to elicit more noises. “If you need something, you know you need only to say it and it is yours.”

There was a whine and Haku was turning around in Zabuza’s laps, planting his hands firmly on his shoulders and pouted heavily at him. “You had ulterior motives.” He tried to scold but his tone was too breathy and Zabuza hadn’t let go of him, still stroking him leisurely which made Haku’s hips twitch into his touch sporadically. “I thou-thought you wanted to jus-ah, ah!” His head tipped back and he let out a moan, hips thrusting into Zabua’s hand as the other tightened his grip. “Com-”

Zabuza quickened his movements, watching Haku’s face scrunch up before going lax as he let out a quiet cry and came with one last thrust of his hips. “There you go.” Zabuza whispered, stopping his own movements as Haku practically collapsed against him. “You say I’m the one who needs to relax but it’s you who needed it today.” 

Haku was still trying to catch his breath but managed to look up in confusion. “What?”

“You were tense.” Was all he got in response. 

Haku stayed quiet after that, enjoying the lazy feeling but he knew they had to move. The water was dirty now. So he begrudgingly moved up and out of the tub, helping Zabuza out of it as well, even if he knew the other wouldn’t need the help. It was the thought after all. He pressed up against him almost immediately, trailing a hand down to Zabuza’s erection and ran a finger along it lightly. “I still think you could relax.” He purred, leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of his chin. When he felt the other tense, he was about to apologize but instead a yelp was ripped out of him as he was picked up and swiftly carried out of the bathroom and tossed onto the bed. Laughing, Haku laid sprawled out, opening his arms up to let Zabuza tumble into them. 

“I like your idea of a relaxing night.” Zabuza murmured, pressing his mouth against Haku’s neck and finally biting down to suck a large bruise into it. 

Not another verbal word was spoken after that and if they got a few slams against their door, neither of them paid it much attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! Shugo_Ookami


End file.
